In the Mist
by indie2
Summary: *Chapter 6*READ ME YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! while on their way to destroy the ring the Fellowship encounter a strange mist that makes them all-except legolas- go utterly-nutterly. what ever will legolas do?
1. what are human beans?

This is dedicated to my mum and my best friend Nini, Cici and Sassy-poo my muses!  
  
I do not own lord of the rings or anything related to it blah blah blah. You already know I don't!  
  
In the Mist  
  
On the 29th of December, four days after setting out from Rivendell, the Fellowship felt strong and ready to fight anything that attacked them. All except Frodo who'd already been travelling for nearly two months, well so had Sam, Merry and Pippin, but he had The Ring. The One Ring. And It was really tiring him out.  
  
Poor Frodo, thought Legolas, he's obviously struggling with The Ring. Although Legolas felt sorry for Frodo he agreed with his father: the Ring should have been given to an elf. After all elves are stronger than hobbits not to mention taller. But the dwarves wouldn't like that. Ooh no with their dwarvish pride and whatnot the mere thought of an elf having the ring sent them into a rage. Stupid dwarves, he looked at Gimli, Stupid Gimli. All dwarves are, are tall hobbits with extra body hair and soiled armour. Nothing against hobbits. Actually legolas quite liked the little folk, after all they barley came up my shoulder!  
  
It was starting to get dark and there was more danger after nightfall. "I think we should rest for the night." Aragorn said breaking the silence that had fallen over the nine of them.  
  
"Yes," added Gandalf " I think there's a small wood not to far from the east."  
  
"There is." Said Legolas "I can see it, it's not so far away. We won't stray far from our path if we rest there tonight."  
  
And so the nine of them walked the short distance to the small wood and as they drew nearer they noticed a thick mist lay around the trunks of the trees. "What is it?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Just a mist, Frodo. Do not worry yourself."  
  
"Well," Sam puffed "I don't think Bill will like that mist!"  
  
"It just a horse Sam. Not a human bean."  
  
"Human being. Not bean" Boromir corrected.  
  
All of the non- hobbits chuckled while Sam muttered things under his breath that sounded a lot like `more than just any old pony…`  
  
"There are horse tracks leading up to the wood just to the left of us. Four sets and they are fresh." Legolas said quietly, while looking at something on the ground. The others squinted to see but couldn't in the darkness that surrounded them.  
  
"Well I certainly can't see anything." Said Pippin still peering into the darkness.  
  
"You must have really good eye sight," Merry concluded.  
  
"I'm an elf."  
  
"No need to brag Legolas. Us dwarves have perfectly good eye sight!"  
  
Legolas just snorted and said "I will go into the wood and see if I can find whoever left the tracks."  
  
"Ok, but be careful." Aragorn told him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Legolas came running back and said "The mist got to thick for me to make out the tracks as they got further into the wood. If we stay near the outskirts I think we will be safe enough."  
  
"So that is what we shall do." Gandalf said simply as he ushered the hobbits into the mist and trees."  
  
The Fellowship settled into the trees about a hundred yards from where the wood started, it was Legolas's turn to watch and after a few minutes all you could hear was…four hobbits, one dwarf, a wizard, two men and one pony snoring rhythmically with the wind.  
  
Legolas was getting bored and his legs were cramping from sitting down for so long. And he still had about half an hour before it was Boromirs' turn to watch. Getting up and stretching he decided to take a walk just to make sure everything was ok around them plus he just liked to walk among the trees like he did back home in Mirkwood. A few minutes into his walk, Legolas could hear something coming from the direction of where the other was. He listened closely it was singing but he couldn't make out the words. Legolas couldn't believe some one was making such a noise if he could hear them anything could Orcs, evil birdie spies anything!  
  
Legolas ran as quickly and as quietly back as he could. As he drew closer he could make out some of the words. What on Middle Earth are they singing about?  
  
Hiding behind a tree legolas watched in horror not believing what he saw. He must be mad, Legolas thought, it must be The Ring having some strange effect on him. Oh no Frodo has gone mad!  
  
"I'm a little teeeeea-pot…. 


	2. grunting in a tune

Wow people actually read this so this is for them and thank you to Ena, Ariandir and Ola who are my favourite people of the moment!  
  
This isn't so long mind!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter two- Grunting in tune  
  
"Frodo what's wrong?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Frodo enquired mid song giving Legolas a perturbed look.  
  
"But- what – you're…Singing" Not that Legolas thought is could actually be called singing (after all he was used with the beautiful elven singing) it was more like grunting in a tune. Also Legolas couldn't deny the fact that Frodo was singing (or rather grunting) about being a teapot!  
  
Legolas looked at Frodo to see if he could see anything seriously wrong with him like a big scar on his head where his brain had been removed. Well he'd only been away a short time but frodo must only have a small brain those big eyes take up most of the space in his head. But then wouldn't he have big holes in his face where the eyes used to be? Legolas mused while twirling a piece of his lovely long blonde hair around his beautiful finger (A/N can you tell I'm a Leggy fan?) And wouldn't he be-stop going off on a tangent, Legolas. Save the day, make your Father proud!  
  
Legolas was snapped out of his thoughts by a warm feeling in his leg. He looked down only to see GIMLI a DWARF snuggling his leg and purring "So ssssssoft and ppppprrrrreeettyy. Ohh. Ahh" So Legolas did the only thing he knew how to: He shrieked like a women and hid behind a tree.  
  
From his advantage point of behind the tree he assessed the situation. Frodo had resumed singing I'm a little teapot and had cajoled Sam and Merry into joining him so the three of them were singing `I'm a little teapot` in rounds, Gimli was rolling round the ground whispering to himself "Gone. He's gone. All gone, so cold", Boromir and Aragorn were… gone, Gandalf was asleep in his hair (his hair is so long and bushy it formed it's own sleeping bag), and Pippin was propped up against a tree swaying and singing.  
  
Well, this is a fine situation I'm in. And I'm nearly out of shampoo!  
  
Legolas nearly jumped out of his skin when Gandalf leaped up from his beard/sleepingbag and said rather matter of factly "Well, I'm off to look for my jelly beans." Then left at an alarming speed (i.e. very fast for an old guy).  
  
By this time of course Legolas was seriously contemplating his sanity, maybe he'd gone insane and everything he was seeing was just part of his insane-ness. Dear lord it's finally happened. I always thought it would be my Father that sent me over the edge. Breath, just breath. Everything will be ok, If I just ca…What was that?  
  
Legolas heard something in the trees and instead of going to see what it was like he normally would have he squeaked, closed his eyes and hugged the tree.  
  
Half expecting to hear Aragorn and Boromir come charging out of the trees singing sea chanteys, Legolas hugged the tree even harder and tried to block off his ears. But unfortunately he could never in a millennium block out the sound of that that high pitched, childish voice.  
  
"Does anyone have any shampoo Sarithe won't- OH MY GOD! Legolas- why are you hugging a tree?"  
  
"NILLY!!!"  
  
  
  
2 


	3. Into The Madhouse

1 Few things: Thanx to Forestsilver, Mee, Ena, Godforsaken, Lantarmiel and Ariandir!! You're all my favourite people!!  
  
2  
  
3 Ariandir, yes I did read your bio, is Ian McKellen Gay? Forestsilver it's not a good sign. Mee, moonlighting as Sara?  
  
I read through and I realised that it was hard to understand where the thoughts were so now thoughts are like this: * I'm thinking* 'k.  
  
4 I've found the spelling mistakes and corrected this chapter.  
  
5  
  
6 Chapter three-Into the madhouse  
  
Legolas hurriedly let go of the tree and leaped towards Nilly- Nilalda Silversun, one of his more distant relatives (cousin of a cousin) - and glared at the petit blonde elf from his homeland.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He growled at her trying his hardest not to confuse her.  
  
"It's a looooong story. Hows about you?" Of course she all ready knew but Nilly having a memory like a sieve had completely forgotten within about five seconds of being told.  
  
"You all ready know." At her confused look he continued "The Ring?" He motioned to Frodo who had come to "Here's my handle, here's my spout!" and looked rather comic with one hand on his hip (the handle) and the other sort of bent to one side (the spout).  
  
"Oooohhhh" Nil said looking at Frodo warily.  
  
*She looks like him*, Legolas thought, * Really big blue eyes and long eyelashes. Except that she's twice the size of him and she's got blonde hair.*  
  
  
  
"So, do you have any shampoo?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
7 Walking around a clammy, damp forest was not exactly how Bella wanted to spend her time. Used to the luxury of Rivendells' cleanliness and general safety, she was not very good a picking her way though the trees and bushes without getting an eye poked out by a low hanging branch or her cloths shredded by a bramble. But she needed to get away from Nilly's permanent whining, cel's permanent flirting (with Aldorn of all people! Oh how I love my dear sister ~ note sarcasm.), Sarithe's permanent cleaning (for goodness sake how many times can someone clean a tree?!* 24 and counting!*) and Aldorn's general drippiness.  
  
*I swear by, the time I get back if one of us is seriously hurt, I'll seriously hurt Elrond. And if we all arrive back safe in one peace I'll still seriously hurt Elrond*  
  
Ooh yes, that was one day Bella would not forget, the day that her dear Uncle told that she had to go on a little trip.  
  
*Flash back type thingymabob  
  
It was early morning of the 25th of October, and rumours were now circulating around Rivendell about all sorts, Bella had already hear from three different people that all the hobbits from the west had decided to up and leave their comfy little Shire and take up residence in Rivendell, another four had arrived bring the grand total in Rivendell to five. And there were various other rumours doing the rounds about items of jewellery, but they were definitely not to be taken seriously. Bella of course knew there was something wrong because it not every day she was called to see Elrond privately. Walking down one of the crystal white corridor lost in her thoughts Bella accidentally knocked into an on coming elf, who was, it seemed, also lost In her thoughts. The two girls collided sending a pile of cloth flying into the air, and Bella flat on her bum.  
  
"Oh, today of all days!" the other elf said picking up the cloth.  
  
"What's today?" Bella asked without realising it was a personal question.  
  
"A party from Mirkwood came in last night. Legolas is here!" The girl shrieked. Then she carried on sounding rather miffed " not that you would care, after all he's your cousin." And with that she flounced off.  
  
Walking into Elronds' study Bella noticed that is was more of a mess than usual, and that Gandalf was standing by the window smoking a pipe. She tried coughing so that he got the message that the smoke wasn't appreciated, but it hurt her already sore bum so she stopped.  
  
Elrond then walked in and Gandalf quickly put his pipe out, for which Bella was grateful.  
  
Elrond looked at her rather solemnly, Said "hello, my dear" and stared to tell her about the danger that Middle Earth was in and then told her something far more upsetting  
  
"You are to visit your grandmother, in the Derva settlement. And you are to take her this message." He said handing her an envelope.  
  
Bella widened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly " Please, I don't want to see the Black Widow."  
  
"Don't call your grandmother that. And you wo-  
  
"Please, I don't want to travel, I don't want to see her!"  
  
"Belithia! Do not argue with me. Anyway, Celebmar, Sarithe and Nilalda are going with you. And Aldorn will escort you."  
  
*OK, I can handle Cel and Sarithe, but what will I do with Aldorn: King of Drippines and Nilly, who if she were any more stupid would need watering twice a week!*  
  
*End of flashback thingymabob  
  
Ok so admittedly Bella was wrong she couldn't handle Cel and Sarithe. But what was a girl to do! She was the oldest of the lot of them (except Aldorn) she had n patience at all and this mist was beginning to make her feel a bit light headed, the air was too moist.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen my Jelly beans?" 


	4. Lost and found

I don't think anyone's reading any more!! But I'll write anyway!!  
  
1 Chapter 4-lost and found  
  
"Gandalf? Is that you, is there something wrong, are you in danger?" Bella questioned the old wizard.  
  
"No dear, I'm not ok I've lost my jellybeans." He said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't lost your marbles?"  
  
"No just my jellybeans. Have you seen them?"  
  
*If I can get him to come with me perhaps I will be to find the others and if they're all completely nutters too I'll have to take them back to Rivendell. And then I won't have to go and see the Black Widow. Whoo-hoo! Go team me!*  
  
"Well Gandalf, I haven't seen them but if you come with me perhaps I can help you find them ok? Bella said holding out her hand. He took it and they walked hand in hand back to the girls.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
2 "Where's Bella, she's been gone a while?" Celebmar said lounging against a tree  
  
"She said she was going for a walk, but I thi-I JUST CLEANED THAT TREE!!!" Sarithe screeched at the top of her voice.  
  
"SAR it's just a TREE! For goodness sake you'd think it was a person o something!"  
  
"Just because you're used to living I a pig sty I wo-"  
  
"Rivendell is not a pig sty! It's very clean, in fact."  
  
"Not with all those leaves sprawled across the floor!"  
  
"Leaves don't sprawl they fall from the trees' and besides you live in the middle of the forest."  
  
"Well, no one has ever-  
  
"That's enough! Where's Nilly? Where's Aldorn? Where are the horses?"  
  
"Bella stop! You're turning an awful colour red and it does not match your outfit." Celebmar said sympathetically.  
  
Bella waited not so patiently for the answers to her questions. "Oh." Sarithe perked up "Nilly's gone to look for shampoo and Aldorn's walking the horses…What's Gandalf doing here?"  
  
"I've lost my jellybeans dear, have you seen them?"  
  
"OOO-kay." Celebmar took a few steps back.  
  
Then, Aldorn walked into the clearing followed by five horses. He looked round then stared to hyperventilate, Bella had head he was afraid of wizards (imagine him a Hogwarts). Cel handed him a paper bag, which he started to breathe into.  
  
"We're going to look for the rest of the Fellowship. Are you coming?" Bella asked him. He nodded and Bella continued "Lead the way Gandalf."  
  
So Gandalf lead them through the trees mumbling about his jellybeans.  
  
Then, after five minutes they heard voices: "So, you DO have shampoo?"  
  
"Yes but it's mine"  
  
Bella ran to them letting go Gandalfs' hand. He started to run after her and said "Nice night for a run, eh?"  
  
Legolas shrieked at the sight of her he hugged her "Thank Goodness a normal person!!"  
  
Bella smiled at her panicked cousin, she nodded to Gandalf "I found this."  
  
Mean while Gandalf was saying to Nilly "Have you seen my jellybeans?"  
  
"No, but I have pixi stix."  
  
Then Frodo stopped singing `I'm a little teapot` and sang:  
  
"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIIIIME!!!"  
  
Which Pippin happily did. 


	5. The Mysterious Britney Spears

A big thank you to all the reviewers, Nikki, Aiandir, Lucy, Luimenel, Analorien, Godforsaken, Angel-chan, Ena, even Jan. You're all my mellons!  
  
Jan: I think you'll like my next story better. It'll be nice to here what you think of that when it's up. Though it's not likely that you'll read this.  
  
Lucy: Yes Nilly is based on one of my best friends. But she's not quite as loopy as I make her out to be. But when she feels like it she's completely bananas.  
  
In chapter three some where in the flashback bit it's supposed to say "A party from Mirkwood Came in last night. Legolas is here." I've obviously pressed change on the spell check instead of ignore.  
  
I wrote nearly all of this one handed. I just thought I'd tell you this.  
  
1 Chapter 5- The mysterious Britney Spears  
  
Legolas ignored Frodos little outburst and continued to greet the rest of his family, "Good, so it's not me. I thought I was the one going mad. Everyone else sees this too?"  
  
The other elves nodded sympathetically, then out of the blue Gimli rolled over, walked over to Sarithe and started nuzzling her leg and cooing "sssssoft and prrrrretty." She leaped away and glared at the dwarf. Bella sighed and watched her cousin reach towards her bag with her cleaning stuff in, you could practically see her calculating exactly how much detergent it would take to clean Gimli.  
  
"Well, does anyone know what's wrong with this lot?" Legolas asked looking a bit defeated. Merrys hand immediately shot up and he squealed "Me, me. I know, I do. Pick me, pick MEEEEE!!"  
  
Nilly looked up from playing poker with Gandalf and said "It's the mist." At the confused looks she got she continued, "Don't you remember what Grandma says."  
  
"Nilly, you're the only one who listens to Grandma." Cel grinned at her.  
  
"Oh, well she says `Be careful when you go through those woods. There's a mist that can make even the most sensibly man loose his mind`."  
  
"Anything else?" Bella asked.  
  
Nilly looked wide eyed and bit her lip and for a second it actually looked as if she was thinking, then "Noop."  
  
"So maybe your Grandmother knows how to cure them." Legolas said hopefully.  
  
"Right, two of us should go with these lot on to Grandma's and the other two go back to Rivendell and tell Elrond. With Aldorn of course." Sarithe said.  
  
"I'll go to Grandma's. " Nilly said happily.  
  
"Always said she was mad. And this proves it!" Cel giggled.  
  
"Well, I happen to like her cookies." Nilly declared.  
  
"What abou-"  
  
"I'm going back." Sarithe and Celebmar said in unison.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to Grandma's." Bella grumbled.  
  
"Yes, you are. And we better get going straight away." Sarithe said nervously as Gimli was approaching her again licking his lip and purring.  
  
Sarithe, Celebmar and Aldorn said there goodbyes and left within 10 minutes giving the rest some of their food and water because they still had another 4 days trekking through the forest before they reached Derva (a small settlement where the old and grumpy elves were sent) on the other side of the wood.  
  
"We still have to find Aragorn and Boromir." Legolas said quietly so not to disturb the hobbits who were now, thankfully, sleeping.  
  
"Don't worry," Bella comforted him, " We'll just tie this lot to a tree and go looking for them."  
  
"Can you hear that?" Nilly asked looking up from the game of poker.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Legolas said looking at Bella to see if she she'd heard anything. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"That's one thing about Nilly. She may be as thick as a brick but she's got good ears." Bella said.  
  
"I heard that!" Nilly smiled "Thank you."  
  
Then all of a suddenly (A/N That's for Claire) Aragorn came into the clearing, wiped some red stuff off his face, sat down next to Gandalf and said "Who's hand is it?"  
  
Boromir followed but sat straight down and fell asleep.  
  
Bella looked to Legolas, who shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Bella stood for a moment wondering how she got into this situation which just seems to be getting worse every second, then sat down. Then things got even worse, Frodo stood up and sung:  
  
"I'm a slaaaaaaaave or you!"  
  
"What's his problem?!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Gandalf pulled out his pipe and said between puffs "It looks like young Frodo has developed Britytas."  
  
"Britytas? Never heard of it." Legolas said.  
  
"Well, it's where her sufferer sing Britney Spears song without warning."  
  
"Who's Britney Spears?" Nilly asked.  
  
"Nobody knows." Gandalf replied.  
  
"So, Frodo doesn't want to be hit?" Pippin asked  
  
"And he's not our slave?" Merry asked.  
  
*Why me? Why me?* Bella thought and by the look on Legolas's face he was having similar thoughts.  
  
*This is going to be a looooong few weeks*  
  
  
  
Mellon means friend!!! 


	6. Tough Cookies

I'll warn you all this is mainly just me talking!!  
  
I want your opinion on something: do you think the girls Grandma should be good or evil? The reason I ask you this is because I have 2 ending depending on whether the granny is evil or not. If she is good It will last another 3 or 4 chapters, which will mean that I will have more time to dedicate to my other story which is going to be a lot bigger than this. If she is evil it will last another 7 or 8, I will still be doing this and my other story but the updates will be a lot less (even less than they are at the moment). So I leave it up you lot to decide after all you are the ones reading it and I feel you will know what direction the story will go best.  
  
So if you either tell me in reviews or feel free to e-mail me. : )  
  
Thax v.much  
  
On with a little (tiny) bit of story. It's quite serious actually!!  
  
Chapter 6- tough cookies  
  
"Why do you think Grandma is so nasty?" Nilly asked while picking the petals off a daisy.  
  
It was early in the morning and the sun had barely risen, Bella and Nilly had gone for a walk while the Fellowship of morons were sleeping. It had been well into the night before any of them got any sleep- Gandalf had insisted on singing `itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini` While the rest of them square danced. All in all it had been a night to remember or better, a night to forget.  
  
"Well, when Granda sailed away she was very upset, she'd always been a bit posh and proper but when he left she got a bit, well, angry with him because she wasn't ready to leave." Bella answered.  
  
"I don't remember Granda." Nilly said.  
  
"You were 2 when he left. I was 15, Sarithe was 12 and Celebmar was 8."  
  
"I can't believe it was that long ago. 14 years!! How old is Legolas?"  
  
"Two years older than me I think."  
  
"I still like Grandma's cookies though." Nilly said.  
  
"They're a bit tough for me."  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes when suddenly Gandalf came running past them completely naked.  
  
"My eyes!!" Nilly shrieked "My eyes!!"  
  
Then Legolas ran up to them, "I think we have a problem."  
  
"Should we follow him?" Nilly asked.  
  
"I think so." Legolas groaned.  
  
Bella winced, "Hisenna"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews are greatly appriciated.  
  
Hisenna = into the fog. 


	7. Mushrooms a-go-go

Heeelllloooooo I'm Baaaaa-aaccckk. After a long, long time I've decided to write again. So you should all be really, really scared.  
  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: On a more serious note I'd really, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY like some help with my other story "A life Long Lived" Read it you know you want to. I never thought it would be as hard to write as it's turning out to be and I've only wrote one chapter and the inspiration isn't coming for the second. What I'd like is for people to throw ideas at me and see if they stick, but what I'd LOVE is a co-writer IF YOUR INTERESTED IN HELPING PLEASE EMAIL ME AT indietoots@hotmail.com PLEASE!!!!!  
  
REMEMBER: Frodo has Britytas where he sings Britney Spears songs at random! And Gandalf still hasn't found his Jelly Beans!  
  
Also I'm definitely NOT a Britney Spears fan.  
  
Away we go Chapter 7- Mushrooms a-go-go  
  
"Which way did he go!" Bella yelled as she tried to see where Gandalf had ran off (naked) to, but the mist was thickening and she'd lost Nilly and Legolas. She stopped running tried to listen but all she could hear was the faint strains of `I'm not a girl, not yet a woman`.  
  
*Brilliant, perfect. I'm lost in a forest. With a bunch of nut cases* Bella thought slumping to the damp ground, *and I'm gonna be late to see The Black Widow!*  
  
"YYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SAM NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
THUMP!  
  
Bella jumped up to follow Nilly's cries, and found her collapsed on the ground legs akimbo and with a large lump on her head. Sam was next to her with a crazed grin on his face, he bent down and picked up a large rock laughed and ran off.  
  
Bella grabbed hold of Nilly and shook her hard and accidentally bang her head on a tree and dropped her. *Well she can't possibly get any stupider* Bella decided.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas said as he ran up to the two girls. He looked dishevelled and there was a large clump of hair missing from his head and the hair that had once resided there was in his balled fist.  
  
"We can cover it if you let your hair down." Bella said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh." Legolas said awkwardly letting the hair fall to the ground.  
  
"What on earth am I doing down here?" Came Nilly's shrill voice, Except that it didn't have its normal childish Pig ignorance in it.  
  
Legolas and Bella turned and gawked at her. She looked like a normal, sensible 1600-year-old. UNBELIEVEABLE!  
  
"Legolas, WHY do you have a bald patch? And Belithia, your perfectly good dress is in tatters." Nilly sighed," Come along then, we've a six day journey on foot to Derva." And with that she began the to walk back to where they'd left the fellowship tied to a tree.  
  
"Wow. It looks as if she's had some sense knocked into her." Legolas whispered, for fear of being heard.  
  
Bella was still fuming about being called by her first name, which she hated. "Yes, and dear Nilalda is beginning to sound like grandma Inwe."  
  
"Inwe? That's the one we're going to see isn't it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Doesn't Inwe mean fairy in Quenya?"  
  
"Yep, and she likes her name less than I like mine."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the two of them found their way to where they had left the fellowship the mist had cleared. And they'd worked out that it must be to protect the settlement as they were elves it didn't make them go crazy but any other race would enter the mist, go completely banananananas and forget what they were doing there and leave. But they also realised that if the went straight through the forest through Derva and out the other side that it would cut about two weeks off the journey. So that was the path the fellowship plus two would take. They entered the clearing to find Nilly asleep on the ground and the fellowship all tied to the rope by the wrist and end tied tightly to a large branch. They were all running round the clearing so it looked like a big snake. Except Pippin was tied to the front of the rope so her was dangling about three foot in the air and Boromir was fast asleep at the end and was being dragged across the ground, yet he didn't wake up. Frodo was now in the middle of (You drive me) Crazy when Pippin screamed:  
  
"STOP!!! Listen to MEEEEEEEEEE.!!!"  
  
Every one stopped dead and looked to Pippin, even Nilly who had been woken by his cries. Pippin cleared his throat (Still dangling by one wrist from the rope) and sang "La la la la la" he cleared his throat again and began "This is a dedication to all the little mushrooms out there."  
  
"Ol' MacMaggot had a farm ei ie ei ie oh. And on that farm he had some mushrooms ei ie ei ie oh. With a mush mush here and a room room there. Here a mush there a room everyone's a mushroom!"  
  
He then yelled, "Whoo-hoo, mushrooms a-go-go!" Then fell unconscious.  
  
Bella looked to Legolas. "Well that's comforting."  
  
"There's only seven." He said.  
  
"What?" asked Nilly who had come to stand with them.  
  
"Where's Gimli? He's not on the rope." He explained.  
  
But, just then Gimli staggered into the clearing, waving his antique axe like a manic...(um)..Dwarf.  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahhah!!! Destroy. Destroy! DESTROY!!." He then proceeded to take a large trunk out of the nearest tree.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three elves leaped on him because they were quite partial to the trees (Cos they're elves).  
  
After a few minutes and a lot of jeering from the rest of the fellowship, Legolas managed to wrestle the axe from Gimli. But not with Nilly's dress being partially shredded and Bella being hit across the head by the flat side of the axe.  
  
While Legolas tied a whimpering Gimli on to the end of the rope, Bella nursed her sore head Nilly inspected her dress and whined "Who the hell gave him that axe!?"  
  
IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP PLEASE, PLEASE DO!!!! PLEASE 


End file.
